This is a proposal for a Conference Grant to support the annual Computational Neuroscience Meeting. This is a meeting that brings together experimental, model-based, as well as more abstract theoretical approaches to understanding neurobiological computation. It attracts students and faculty from all areas of neuroscience, as well as the quantitative sciences such as mathematics, physics, and computer science. The meeting itself consists of presentations by invited speakers, submitted oral and poster presentations, and workshops. Some of the workshops are organized prior to the meeting, but some are motivated by discussions that occur during the conference itself. The meeting is international in scope, and attracted students and scientists from 24 countries in July 2002. From its inception, the Computational Neuroscience Meeting has emphasized the involvement of young scientists, including women and members of other groups under-represented in the sciences. Young scientists give many of the oral presentations and organize many of the workshops. Funding from NIMH will allow the meeting organizers to reduce the registration fees for the meeting and facilitate attendance by, in particular, young scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable]